The Misadventures Of Jenny
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Join young Jenny and her family when they move into the town of our pint-size superheroes Fanboy and ChumChum! What kind of wacky adventures will she have with her new friends and how will she react to certain redheaded wizard boy? Read and find out! KyleXOC Chapter 2 UP! TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! _

_Ok, as I mentioned in one of my story updates, I said I was going to post a story starring one of my OCs, Jenny. This is going to be the first chapter of a few more containing Jenny, her interaction with Kyle, her involvement with a couple episodes I've selected, and so on and so forth. But it's mainly between her and Kyle._

_Sorry this is so short but this is basically the introduction of how she and her family came to Galaxy Hills. I just didn't want to drag on too much on the move._

_The next chapter will be about Jenny meeting the kids on her first day of school and first entering the Frosty Mart. _

_This is my first Fanboy and ChumChum fic so go easy on me ok? I hope you like it. :) I'll try to update when I can or if I can even get the next chapter started._

_I don't own Fanboy and ChumChum or anything from it._

_Charles and Ray Beams are from Eureka Seven._

_Jenny is my adopted OC. She's on my profile._

_P.S. Even though Charles and Ray are from an anime, this doesn't exactly count as a crossover, so sorry for any confusion._

Chapter 1: New Neighborhood

It was a late Monday afternoon and Jenny looked out the car window, sighing out of boredom. She, her mama and papa have been on the road for more than three hours. Since they're pilots, Charles and Ray had received orders to move to another town to do some recon.

Now even though this move was only temporary, Jenny wasn't exactly too happy about moving away from her home and friends. But at the same time, she did think of it as a new adventure and a chance to make new friends. And she did promise to contact everyone including her boyfriend Ricky whenever she got the chance. Taking only what they needed, the Beam family headed out for their temporary home in a very different town.

She yawned and hugged her purple rainbow monkey close. Jenny wondered about how everyone was doing back home. She also daydreamed about what her temporary home would look like and imagined a big house with a big backyard and a couple of lovely trees.

She nodded off for a few minutes when her mama nudged her shoulder.

"Jenny we're here." Ray said softly.

"Hmmm?" Jenny stirred.

She sat up, looked out the window, and sure enough, it was a regular house with a 'For Rent' sign in the window and a backyard. Not exactly what she had pictured but she didn't mind. After all, any house is better than no house at all. Jenny stepped out of the car to get a better view of her new neighborhood and all she saw so far were just a bunch of houses lined up.

"Alright girls! Let's head inside and check it out." Charles said.

The family headed inside the house and it actually looked nice inside. There was a living room big enough for about four people, a big kitchen for Ray, and upstairs had two seperate bedrooms and one bathroom. Jenny took her things to one of the rooms and laid down on the bed as soon as she finished unpacking.

"This place isn't so bad." she said to herself, "I wonder what kind of friends I'll make?"

"Jenny! Can you come down here a minute?" called out Charles.

She got up from the bed and headed downstairs where her parents are sitting down in the kitchen. She took a seat next to Ray, who was holding a piece of paper.

"Your father and I were talking and we've arranged you to attend Galaxy Hills Elementary School starting this Thursday." Ray said as she handed the paper to her daughter.

Jenny looked ot over and saw that it was a schedule of different classes.

"You'll be able to make lots of new friends honey." Charles said, "And it's said to be the most real interesting school you'll ever see. Isn't that exciting?"

"I think so." Jenny nodded slightly, "But do you think any of the kids will like me?"

Her mama placed an arm around her shoulders, "Of course they will silly! Who doesn't want to have a wonderful friend like you? You're funny, nice, skilled, loyal, and very friendly."

"I wouldn't worry to much sweetheart." her papa said softly, "Even though we'll only be here for a little while, I'm sure you'll be able to have a great time and meet some wonderful people too."

Jenny smiled as she looked at her schedule again.

"Galaxy Hills huh?" she said to herself, "This should be interesting."

It's just the beginning for young Jenny. Wonder what is exactly in store for our little friend? Find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2!_

_It took a while for me to finish because of work and I was finishing some of my other chapters too. Plus I've been fighting fatigue and bad writers block just to finish this._

_This is about Jenny meeting Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle for the first time. And Lenny and Boog as well. _

_For those of you who don't know about Jenny, she practices swordsmanship and she's not to be taken lightly._

_Sorry if this is not perfect as I tried to keep the boys hyper energy in here and I really did my best to keep everyone in character. And please don't hate me if I used too many words or anything._

_Anyway, this story will be put on hold for a while until I figure out what to do for the next chapter._

_Until next time, Enjoy!_

_Jenny is my adopted OC._

_Charles and Ray are from Eureka Seven._

_And I don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum or anything else from it._

Chapter 2: First Day & Frosty Freezy Freezes

Thursday morning came and it was the first day of school. Jenny felt a nervous at first but she remained calm and hoped that everything will be alright.

She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, made her lunch, and gathered all her school supplies she and her mama bought the other day.

On the car ride there, Ray gave her daughter some words of encouragement.

"Relax honey." she said softly, "Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine. The first school day is always the hardest."

"I know Mama." Jenny nodded, "But I'll be fine."

"Good. Here we are!" she said as she stopped the car and kissed Jenny on the forehead, "You have a good day honey! I love you"

"Thanks mama. I love you and I'll see you later!" Jenny stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to her mama as she drove away.

She turned around and gazed at the huge yellow school in front of her. Slowly she climbed the steps, walked past the two large doors, and made her way to her first classroom across the hall.

Meanwhile,

There was a classroom filled with children, who did nothing but chat and goof off during their free time. Two young boys were dressed as superheroes with their underpants on the outside of their costumes; the older boy had a green suit with purple gloves, cape, and mask while the younger boy had a yellow and orange suit with yellow cape, black gloves, and a black mask over his eyes.

These two happened to be the most well known and sometimes most annoying boys on the planet: Fanboy and Chum Chum.

Sitting in front of them was a twelve year old boy who wore a red and yellow striped shirt, black cape, red hair, and braces. This boy, named Kyle, is actually a young wizard who was expelled from the Milkweed Academy for young wizards.

Unlike most students who normally tolerate the antics of the certain duo, Kyle thinks that they are the most idiotic beings in the whole universe. And today is no exception.

He was sitting at his desk writing a letter to his friends at Milkweed while Fanboy and Chum Chum acted real excited about something.

"Hey Kyle! Hey Kyle! Guess what?!" Fanboy hopped up and down excitedly.

"Ugh. What is it you ignorant fools?" Kyle sighed in frustration.

"There's a new kid coming to our class today! Isn't that great?!" Chum Chum popped up right in front of him.

"Oh joy." the young wizard said sarcastically, "Another silly little ignoramus to annoy me even more than these two idiots. What next?" he sighed to himself.

Then their teacher, Mr. Hank Mufflin, came into the classroom with a very bored look on his face.

"Alright class, settle down." he said dully, "We have a new student joining us today so please give a warm welcome to miss-' he paused to look at a piece of paper, "Jenny Beams. Come on in and introduce yourself kid."

Slowly Jenny walked inside, straightened herself, and stood in front of the class.

"H-Hello everyone." she said nervously, "M-My name is Jenny. I'm ten years old and I'm glad to be here."

Kyle turned to look at the girl and he felt...funny inside. He gazed at her face with wide eyes, his palms started shaking, his throat ran dry, and his heart wouldn't stop beating.

"Who is that...ravishing young creature?" he asked himself.

"Her name is Jenny, Kyle." Fanboy smirked, "And she's a girl not a creature, silly! A-doy!"

He and Chum Chum laughed as Kyle rubbed his temples in annoyance. Then Mr. Mufflin cleared his throat.

"Alright then. Now that that's out of the way why don't you go have a seat right over...there." he pointed to where Fanboy, Kyle, and Chum Chum were sitting.

"Ok. Thank you sir." Jenny nodded and made her way towards the back.

Kyles heart was beating even faster as Jenny drew ever so closer to him. Not wanting to seem rude to her, he stood up and was about to introduce himself when...

"Hi there Jenny!" Fanboy jumped in front of Jenny and shook her hand like crazy, "Welcome to our school! I'm Fanboy! He's Chum Chum!"

The younger boy walked over and shook her hand as well, "And I'm Chum Chum! He's Fanboy!"

"We're going to be the bestest friends ever!" they both said at the same time.

Jenny smiled awkwardly at the two and took one step back because they startled her with their loud welcome. But before she could say anything, Kyle pulled the two boys away.

"Ugh honestly." he said to himself before clearing his throat and facing Jenny, "Please forgive these two for they have manners of newborn snails. In all my time spent in this place I have never met someone as lovely as you my dear, for you have taken me completely be surprise with your presence."

He knelt down and took her hand.

"Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason, preteen wizard extraordinaire, at your service." he said as he kissed her hand.

Jenny blushed as Kyle released her hand.

"Why...thank you." Jenny smiled, "Such a gentleman."

"Oh!" Kyle stood back up, "Well thank you. I am quite well mannered."

As Jenny moved to the desk right beside Kyle, he went over and pulled out her chair.

"Here. Allow me." he said politely.

"Oh my! How chivalrous." she said to herself and she sat down while Kyle did the same, "Wait, did you say you're a wizard?"

"Why yes I am." Kyle said as he displayed a proud smirk, "Observe."

Then, using his wand, he levitated three of his school books into mid-air. Jenny was absolutely jaw-dropped.

"Wow! That's amazing!" she exclaimed with a big smile, "I've never seen anybody do magic before!"

"Yes it is quite amazing, if I do say so myself." Kyle smirked proudly, "It's really quite easy."

"Yeah! Kyle does magic like a wizard!" Fanboy butted in, "He's really good at magic!"

"Yeah! He's a really amazing pretend wizard." Chum Chum nodded.

Kyle puts a hand over his eyes and gave another deep sigh. Jenny noticed this and frowned slightly.

"I'm guessing you guys don't get along too well, huh?" she asked softly.

"You have no idea." Kyle groaned.

The past couple hours went well for Jenny. The lessons were pretty simple and she talked to and met some of the other kids there. Lunchtime came and Kyle wanted to make a good impression on Jenny, if he hadn't already.

When she walking towards an empty table, Kyle cleared it off and made sure it was spotless.

"After you." he said politely.

Jenny smiled at him and sat down, "Thanks Kyle."

Kyle sat on the right side of Jenny while Fanboy and Chum Chum sat in front of them.

"So Jenny," Fanboy said with his mouth full, "how are you liking school so far?"

"It's pretty good." Jenny replied, "Everyone here is so nice."

"If you like school, wait until you see the Frosty Mart!" exclaimed Chum Chum.

"The Frosty Mart?" Jenny asked them.

"Yep!" Fanboy nodded, "It's like our home away from home. And they have the best frosty freezy freezes in the world!"

"What's a frosty freezy freeze?" she looked up at them in confusion.

The two boys gaped at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped. The put their hands on the table and got up in her face.

"WHAT'S A FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE?!" they exclaimed at once.

"Why it's only one of the greatest frozen beverages in the whole world!" Fanboy said excitedly.

"The world?! Try the whole universe!" added Chum Chum.

"You two please!" Kyle pushed them back to their seats, "That's no way to act in front of someone like Jenny."

"It's alright Kyle, they're fine." Jenny said gently, "Are they really that good?"

"You bet Jen!" Fanboy replied excitedly, "And to prove it to you we can take you to the Frosty Mart after school and show you!"

"What do you say Jenny?" asked Chum Chum.

"Sure!" Jenny nodded, "I'll just have to tell my parents where I'm going. What about you Kyle? Are you coming with us?"

Normally Kyle would never do anything with Fanboy and Chum Chum considering how annoying they are, but he wanted to get to know Jenny a little more.

"Of course." Kyle said nervously, "I'd be happy to join you."

"Ok. Then it's settled." Jenny smiled.

"Yay!" the two boys cheered.

As soon as the school day was over, Jenny called her parents to let them know where she's going. Then she and her three friends all headed to the Frosty Mart together.

Once they stepped inside, Jenny cold feel the cold chill run down her spine and took a good look around the place. It was filled with all kinds of snacks and junk food anyone could find.

Jenny turned to see Fanboy talking to the bored teenager behind the counter.

"Hiya Lenny!" greeted Fanboy.

"Ohhhh. You two again." the teenager groaned, "What do you want?"

"There's someone we want you to meet!" said Chum Chum as he led Jenny to the counter, "This is Jenny. She and her family moved here."

Except with Fanboy and Chum Chum constantly bothering him, Lenny was usually nice towards his customers. He smiled and shook the girls hand.

"How do you do Jenny?" he said politely.

"It's nice to meet you Lenny." she replied.

That's when Fanboy appeared between them, "You know something? Jenny and Lenny rhymes!"

"Hey you're right Fanboy!" the younger child replied.

"Jenny and Lenny! Jenny and Lenny! Lenny and Jenny! Lenny and Jenny!" the said together as they hopped around.

"Oi!" moaned the assistant manager as he rubbed his temples together, "Those boys will be the end of me."

"Excuse me sir, but where are the frosty freezy freezes I've heard about?"

Lenny smiled and pointed the way, "Right over there sweetie."

She looked over and saw a purple machine with a monster holding two cups in his hands and pink and blue liquids were on each side in the middle. She walked over to her friends who were already getting their beverages.

"Which one would you like Jenny?" Kyle asked as he held and empty cup to the machine.

"I'll take...pink." Jenny answered.

Kyle filled her cup with the pink frozen drink and gave it to her. Once her friends already paid for their drinks, Jenny went to the counter and was about to dig into her pocket when Kyle held out his hand to her.

"Please let me take care of it." he handed a dollar to Lenny and paid for her.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that." Jenny told him, "I could've got it."

"Well I don't see anything wrong with treating someone to their very first frosty freezy freeze." he grinned at her.

"Aww! That's so nice of you." Jenny blushed once again.

The kids enjoyed their drinks and just talked to each other until someone else bursted through the door, causing Lenny to hide behind the counter.

"Hey dweebs!" another teenaged boy exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Fanboy gasped in horror as he and Chum Chum hid behind the others, "It's Boog!"

"Who's Boog?" asked a confused Jenny.

"Boog's the meanest bully in the whole neighborhood and Frosty Mart too!" he answered her, "He bops us whenever he gets a chance."

Suddenly, Boog grabbed the two boys by their underwear and strung them up!

"Hey boys!" he gave a smug grin to them, "I had today off and thought I'd come by and give you the boppings I owed you last Tuesday."

"W-Why?" Chum Chum asked nervously.

"Uhh...Boog?" Lenny tried to intervene, "Maybe you shouldn't..." he was cut off when Boog sent him a glare that made him go back to hiding.

"I was outta town at the time and I missed my daily bops." Boog clenched his fist, "Now close your eyes. Here come Fisty!"

"Hey put them down!" Jenny exclaimed.

Boog glanced down and saw Jenny glaring at him.

He lets out a chuckle before staring at Fanboy right in the eye, "Who's this kid? She your girlfriend?" he mocked.

"No." Fanboy shook his head fearfully, "She's new and we just wanted to treat her to a frosty freezy free-hee-heee-heeze!" he cried out.

"Please don't hurt her Boog!" Chum Chum begged, "She's our friend!"

"Oh don't you worry about that." he smirked, I'll make sure she gets a proper welcome. But first..."

He bopped them which sent both boys crashing into the Frost machine! Jenny gasped at the sight and glared daggers at Boog.

"You big bully!" she yelled at him, "What did they ever do to you?!"

"Jenny don't!" Kyle tried to hold her back by her arm, "He's big and vicious and he'll hurt you!"

Then Boog puts his thumb and index finger on Kyles forehead, "Yo! Stay outta this loser!" he flicked Kyle so hard, he fell right against the counter!

"Ohhhh. My head..." Kyle moaned in agony.

Jenny looked at Kyle with utter sympathy and that turned into instant rage when she faced Boog again.

"You know" she started to say, "I don't like it when someone hurts little kids for fun."

Boog laughed as he cracked his knuckles, "You know kid? You got spunk. Most kids are afraid of me when I bop other dweebs. And since you're such a brave little soldier, I'll give you two good bops."

Still in a lot of pain, Kyle tried to reach out to Jenny and Boog.

"Don't do it Boog!" he cried out, "You can't bop a girl!"

"Oh yeah?!" Boog rolled his eyes, "Watch me!"

He readied his fist and brought it down on the girl! But before it could hit her...

"What the-"

Jenny caught his fist with her hand! The kids and Lenny could hardly believe their eyes for no kid has ever gone up against Boog before!

Then, she twisted his wrist slightly and gave Boog a smug grin of her own.

"Now it's my turn!" Jenny whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Wha-" but before Boog could finish, Jenny lifted him over his shoulder and with all her strength she thew him against the window!

Luckily, Lenny put in shatter-proof glass the day before so it never left a scratch.

Jenny dusted he hands off as everyone stared at her with jaws dropped and eyes widened with amazement. She helped Kyle and looked at Lenny.

"Sorry about making a mess Lenny." she apologized.

"T-That's okay Jenny." Lenny responded, "No harm done, to you anyway."

To tell the truth, Lenny felt happy that Boog was the one who got hurt for once because he's been bullying everyone for years.

Jenny then helped dust Kyle off, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." Kyle answered nervously, "That was really brave of you. I didn't know you had it in you."

Jenny grinned at the young wizard, "Well I- oof!" guess who interrupted her?

"That was awesome Jenny!" Fanboy cheered as she gave Jenny a bear hug.

"Yeah! No one has ever stood up to Boog before!" Chum Chum hugged her too, "Isn't she amazing Kyle?"

"Yes." Kyle agreed with them for the first time, "She most certainly is."

As the duo continued to shower Jenny with hugs and compliments, Kyle continued to gaze at her like he never gazed at anyone before. The boy was lost in his thoughts when he heard Jenny call out his name.

"Kyle? Kyle!" Jenny called out to him, "Are you ok? Does your head still hurt?"

"Huh?" Kyle snapped back to reality, "Oh no no no! I'm fine. Just thinking of something."

After saying goodbye to Lenny and an unconscious Boog, the boys escorted Jenny home where they got to meet her parents and hang with her in her room for a bit. During that time, Jenny told them all about her life back at her real home: her friends, the places, and she practices hand-to hand combat & swordsmanship now and then.

However, Kyle became a little disheartened when he learned that Jenny has a boyfriend back home but he never said anything of course.

As soon as it was time to go, Jenny said goodbye to her three new comrades.

"Thanks so much for a wonderful day!" Jenny smiled at them gratefully.

"No problemo Jen'!" Fanboy smiled back, "There are exciting days where this one came from!"

"Yep!" Chum Chum nodded and waved at her, "See you tomorrow!"

It was Kyles turn to go.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"Of course." Jenny hugged him, "Thanks for being so nice to me."

Kyle felt nervous but decided to hug her back, and he didn't want to let go. But he had to leave her for now.

"Until tomorrow my lady." he bowed as he walked away.

Jenny waved goodbye as he mother stood at the doorway, "They were a nice bunch of boys weren't they?" Ray said.

"Uh-huh." her daughter nodded, "They sure are."

Once bedtime rolled around, Jenny laid down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She mainly thought about meeting Kyle for the first time and how she felt.

Like Kyle, she had a funny feeling towards him especially when he kissed her hand.

_"No boys' ever been nice to me like that before." _she thought to herself, _"Does he like me?"_

But she just shrugged it off and went to sleep, excited for another day with her new friends.

Elsewhere, a certain young preteen wizard couldn't take his mind off the girl who had stolen his heart.

"Jenny.." Kyle said as he slumbered.

To Be Continued...


End file.
